This Is Halloween
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Me'Gann drags the team to a haunted house attraction on Halloween. Wally keeps teasing Dick about how scared the bird is and Dick snaps at him, saying that he isn't scared of anything. But is it a lie? (Rated – T for kissing, langue and some graphic descriptions of gore. Birdflash) Please take the time to read and reiew! Thanks!


**Title – This is Halloween.**

**Rated – T for kissing, langue and some graphic descriptions of gore.**

**Main couple – WallyxDick (Birdflash), also the characters are the original six.**

**Summery – Me'Gann drags the team to a haunted house attraction on Halloween. Wally keeps teasing Dick about how scared the bird is and Dick snaps at him, saying that he isn't scared of anything. But is it a lie?**

**(A/N: I thought it would be fun to a Halloween drabble with my favorite pairing (Birdflash). Happy Halloween!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful cartoon Young Justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**'This Is Halloween.'**

**Dick Grayson Aka Robin**

He can feel butterflies beat against his stomach as he sets his hand to his gut to try to ease the feeling. Which has no effect and he sighs, looking upward to see the large full moon shine down upon him. His waiting in line with the rest of his team mates for the most haunted attraction in Happy Harbor, and he cannot help but feel irritated at the now pale skinned Martian for bringing this idea up about going.

***FLASH BACK***

"Nights of Fear?" he hears Wally read from the brochure that Me'Gann had sat upon the kitchen table. He watches as her green eyes widening in excitement.

"Yeah it's a haunted attraction. Where you walk through corridors inside a haunted house and actors jump out at you. I think it would be a great activity to do for team bonding."

Robin cannot help but roll his eyes behind the darkened shades he was recently wearing. It was always Me'Gann trying to find things for the team to do together. From movie nights, to camping just outside of the mountain.

"We can do it on Halloween. Won't it be exciting?" she asks the room at large and Kalder is the first to answer her.

"Yes I suppose we do need some more team bonding and I have not gone to a haunted house before. It seems it would be fun."

"Yeah, I guess it would be fun to hear the Wal-man wail." Artemis pipes in and Robin watches in amusement as Wally sticks his tongue out at her.

"Right blondie, cause I'll be the one screaming, but yeah I'll tag along." Wally snaps crossing his arms over his chest. As the archer rolls her eyes.

"Conner? How about you?" Robin hears Me'Gann ask, and the clone just nods still absorbed by the televisions' static channel.

"That only leaves the little bird. But yeah Rob, it's okay if you don't want to go. I know how scared you get." He hears Wally tease him and he frowns.

"I wouldn't get scared Kid-Mouth." Was all Robin said even though he was feeling the complete opposite, "Anyway, I probably will have to go on patrol."

"Likely story." Wally replied rolling his eyes.

"I probably will." Robin says getting annoyed with the speedster.

"Mmhm." the speedster hums out, giving the bird a smirk and a wink.

"Wally enough." Robin hears Kalder say, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Wally backed down slightly.

"Robin you are not obligated to go. If it'll be too frightening it's-"

"I won't be scared." Robin says, cutting Aqualad off mid-sentence, "I will be going alright. We can team bond, and I'll have the pleasure of Kid-Mouth pissing himself. Can't wait." He finishes off standing up and heads out of the room, hearing Wally whisper out, "Oh yeah he'll be too scared to go."

"I heard that!" Robin shouts out at him. His stomach churning at what he just dragged himself into.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Something has brought him back to his senses as he hears something creep behind him. He feels the hair on his neck stand up as he turns and hears a scream of terror.

"Wally you asshole." Artemis barks, shoving the chuckling speedster away from her.

"What?" Wally asks her and she rolls her eyes turning from him and goes stands by Me'Gann and Conner who were wrapped up in each other for warmth.

"So, boy wonder when we get in there. Want me to hold your hand?" Wally asks, stepping over to him bending down a bit to be eye level.

Robin can feel his pale cheeks start to go pink and he shoves Wally away retorting, "Want me to break you fingers?"

"Dude you sure got up on the wrong side of the nest. Or is the little bird scared?" Wally asked getting closer to Robin and out of frustration the bird elbowed him hard in the rib.

**Wally West Aka Kid Flash**

The line finally moves and we settle inside the building. It's a lot warmer in here than the freezing breeze outside. I look around seeing that Artemis and Kalder are in deep discussion about god only knows what and Megan and Conner are only using there lips against each other's. Then I spot the little bird, hands in his pockets and staring off in space. I snigger to myself and begin to creep up behind him. But before I can make him jump. I hear a blazing set of drums play out of no where and I turn towards the stage that is set up in the middle of the room.

Dancers come out with their hair all teased up. Face full of white makeup with black around their eyes. In ripped up clothing and fake blood staining their hands and mouth.

The lights around the area begin to wig out. Lightening up the place then blacking out. I watch as the dancers move zombie like, mixing some hip hop moves here and there, scaring nearby teens and children.

I feel something back into me slightly shivering. I look down to see the boy wonder there, noticing that he walked into me and apologized, moving to the side. I smile slightly wrapping my hand around his wrist as the line moves up a bit and I drag him along with me.

"You know bro if you're honestly scared it's okay. I'll stop teasing you." I say looking at Robin who was fixing his shades on his face.

"Please Wally I fight with haunting people. Two-Face, the Scarecrow and the Joker. These are just actors they can't touch us or attack us. I'm not scared." But I knew even though the bird was stubborn to admit it. Deep down he was lying.

When we got close enough to enter the haunted attraction. We spilt up into pairs; Conner and Megan pairing up while Artemis and Kalder stood by each other. Robin lingered close to my side. I had a feeling he wanted to grip onto my sweater but couldn't bare the shame of the possibility of me teasing him.

"How many in this group?" asked a worker with a sweatshirt with the logo of the attraction on it, smiling a Megan and Conner holding hands.

"Six." was Megan's reply and the man let us pass, telling us to enjoy our time here. We walked into the attraction doors. I could hardly see a thing, and I could hear Robin's breathing go rapid. So I maneuvered my arm with his and tell him that it's alright. He just huffs out his irritation.

**Dick Grayson Aka Robin**

A small shriek escapes out his mouth. He wasn't expecting the masked actor to jump out at him. He hears Wally chuckle quietly as they walk on hearing Megan scream in front of them.

"Dude so not funny." Robin says sticking his tongue out at the speedster who just laughs a bit more.

"I thought you were going to wet yourself." Wally laughs out tears forming in his green eyes.

"Ha. Ha." Robin mocks feeling himself smile. It wasn't too bad. It reality it was a lot of fun, and he liked the fact that if he was a little scared Wally would hold his hand.

"I think we're almost done." Wally informs and Robin is lead into another corridor where there is a open spaced room, lightly dimmed and pictures hanging on the walls and ceiling.

"_Wrong way_." Robin hears someone hiss out and he notices that a actor that was camouflaged like the room.

"I'm pretty sure it's the right way." Artemis says from Robin's right, pointing at the exit sigh above the actors' head.

"_Wrong way. Will not let you pass…!_" The man screams out not letting them pass when Megan tried to walk through the passage way.

"Right." Artemis says looking down at her nails, "Cause there is six of us and only one of you."

It all happens so fast, the actor begins to growl and then rushes at the archer. Then there are screams from his team mates and himself. He feels someone wrapped their hand around his forearm and yank him into the darkened corridor where he feels the night air whip across his face.

Then suddenly his falling as the person who was tagging him along has tripped over something, and he lands on top of the person, knocking his head against the others'.

"Ow." the acrobat hears the speedster groan and he lifts his head up, rubbing the sore spot on head.

"Sorry." He apologizes and he watches as Wally just smiles up and him. He then looks at the forming red spot on Wally's head and leans down, letting his lips gently touch the small wound. He hears Wally gasp in surprise and he lifts head up.

"Dude I told you. You would be scared and I-" But Robin stopped the speedster in mid-sentence, letting his lips touch his.

"Alright I'll admit it. I only pretended to be scared so you would hold my hand." Robin said getting up and extended his arm to help the speedster up. Who looked suddenly bashful. Then suddenly says, "Nah, you were really scared don't pull that on me."

Robin only rolled his eyes hearing his friends coming out of the maze and he kisses the rosy freckled cheek. "Maybe I was… Maybe I wasn't. Happy Halloween Kid-Mouth."

* * *

**(A/N: Check out my other stories if you like. Review please it means the world to me.)**

**With love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


End file.
